


Pleasant Façade

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Free Verse, Older Characters, mentions of Scorrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sometimes a plucked rose still manages to look so pretty and proper...





	Pleasant Façade

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Claire. Happy Christmas '10, Clairebear! Read, review, and enjoy!

Before you became a

_Malfoy_

you had some

h-u-m-a-n-i-t-y

but you shucked it for

**reputation's** sake

&& you won't _ever_ take it up again,

will you?

* * *

Hmph.

So your son has brought home that

red-haired, blue-eyed

know-it-all

as a

**fiancée**

She _a~p~p~e~a~r~s_

to be perfect

(a Weasley, _Malfoy_ material? perhaps…)

Hmm…

Let Draco take Scorpius aside

**Y.o.u.'.v.e**

got an /i/n/t/e/r/r/o/g/a/t/i/o/n/ to

dole out

* * *

Of course you can't learn everything in

**one** night

But what Scorpius doesn't know

…won't hurt him…

Funny how, in your dim house of

blond **&** alabaster

_**cherry red** _

seems so

*B*R*I*G*H*T*

and that

periwinkle blue

seems so

**v** d-e-e-p **v**

* * *

No, no, no

You can't have her marrying him!

It isn't [just] that…she's become

(y_o_u_r_s)

But this pretty flower has already been

pIcKeD,

you've learned

So **shove** her out of the

—Malfoy picture—

However…

she is more than **fine** in the  Greengrass one

(because you _k.n.o.w_ she's  best when **p;r;u;n;e;d** by YOU)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that had a lot of double-meanings, didn't it? ;) I'll admit, though, that I'm still a fan of Scorrose… That was borderline sexy, huh, Claire? XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* Astorrose, after this 2010 piece, became one of my all-time fav femslash ships, tho. I mean, Scorrose is my canon, but Astorrose is my guilty pleasure. *happy sigh* B3


End file.
